Potions
A list of magical potions which appear in various series, premade. For those which the characters have to assemble, see Potion Recipes. Transformation A small plastic bottle with a golden brown potion. Amanda found it on the ground. She sniffed it, decided it didn't look or smell poisonous, and drank it. The next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. Astrid's Gift A blue potion in a glass, discovered by Luna in her bathroom, along with a necklace and a note from her mother that told her to drink it. She found this odd considering her mother was dead, but drank it anyway, saying it smelled like nothing. She spilled a little on her hands, and when she washed it off she transformed into a mermaid. A little while later, her friend Serena entered the bathroom and found the potion, a new necklace, and a note addressed to her, telling her that she and Luna were "the chosen ones." She also drank the potion, spilled a little on her hands and turned into a mermaid. Bathroom Potion A clear potion in a water bottle labeled "Mermaid Potion," which a girl found in her bathroom. She decided to drink it, and declared that it tasted salty. She went downstairs for lunch, and when she returned the potion was gone. When she next touched water, she became a mermaid. Body Lotion A tube of what Sarah and Emma found in their house. They also referred to it as mousse. They rubbed it all over their hands, decided it felt weird and went to wash it off. When they did they turned into mermaids. Cleo and Scale Tail A pitch-black potion in a clear plastic bottle, which appeared in Cleo's bathtub. It came with a note, labeled "Cleo and Scale Tail," telling her that something would happen when she drank it. She checked for ingredients but the bottle was blank. Apparently it tasted all right, if a little funny, judging by her reaction. When she touched water seconds later she turned into a mermaid. Crystal Ball Potion A potion which appeared in a cup Laura found while out for a swim. The crystal ball that had come before it told Laura to drink the potion. She did even though it was disgusting, and collapsed, waking up the next day. The next time she touched water she popped a tail. Desk Potion A dark green potion in what looked like a perfume bottle. It appeared on Carter's desk, but having already been turned into a mermaid by a mysterious potion, she left it alone. Her friend Gianna found it, and discovering it smelled like soda, drank some. It tasted awful, and promptly turned her into a mermaid as soon as she got wet. For Brittney An orange potion mixed up by an unknown person. It appeared during Brittney and Chess's sleepover, with a note reading "For Brittney." Jess made Brittney drink it, and the next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. A blue potion appeared a little while later, naturally labeled "For Chess." She was much more reluctant to drink hers, claiming it looked like chlorine. It apparently tasted like vomit, but it worked just as quickly as the other one. Fridge Water An unknown liquid which Gillianna found on their counter and shared with her sister Marie. They liked the taste. Later, when Marie took a bath she turned into a mermaid, and Gillianna wasn't far behind. Goblet Potion A goblet full of an unknown liquid, accompanied by a note telling its finders to drink it. a girl obeyed, and found it tasted good. She promptly turned into a mermaid. Magic Mio A magic liquid Lelia found with a dolphin necklace on a pier. Two squirts of it turned a glass of water into a potion, which Lelia drank (while wearing the necklace). It was reddish-purple and tasted bad enough to make her spit it out. It still transformed her into a mermaid as soon as she touched water. She gave it, and two more dolphin necklaces, to her friends May and Taylor, claiming it was grape-pomegranate soda; they both found it disgusting and were likewise transformed into mermaids. Some time later, the girls found a second bottle of Magic Mio in a Hawaiian pool. Mango Juice A potion found by Casey while strolling around her pool. It smelled and tasted like mango juice, so she took a sip. When she jumped into her pool moments later, she popped a tail. Mermaid Sweat Spray A spray in a bottle, which a girl received in the mail. It had no label, but it did have a list of ingredients: salt water, scales and mermaid sweat. She followed the instructions and sprayed it on her legs, then passed out. Miracle Potion A blue potion Izzy found at the bottom of a pool. "Miracle Potion" was written on the shell. She spilled some on herself, and it stained her skin. The next time she touched water, it hurt her, the stain disappeared, and she popped a tail. Mother Ocean's Potion An orange potion which Kayleigh found on her porch. With it came a note telling her to drink it for a surprise. She called her friend Serina over to drink it with her. It tasted bitter, but not too bad. The next day, the cup turned red for unknown reasons before the girls gave the potion to their friend Heather, and the girls started turning into mermaids. Pink and Purple Potions Two potions that Melissa and Danny found in cups on their kitchen counter after school. They drank them, and found the taste disgusting. Becoming unusually tired, they headed upstairs and slept through lunch, dreaming about what they'd just done. When they woke up and washed their hands, they became mermaids. Self-Refilling Potion A blue potion in a large glass jar, which Caroline found in her bushes. It was left for her by the mermaid government. She drank some and dumped the rest accidentally soaking a ponytail, transforming into a mermaid the next time she touched water--but only while wearing that same ponytail. However, the jar refilled itself on the full moon, and David drank it, becoming a Siren. Sour Milk Potion A drink which Riley and Brithey found in Riley's room. Thirsty after her volleyball game, Riley drinks it, and is disgusted by the taste; Britney tasted it out of curiosity. The next time they touched water, they popped tails. Spritz Me Bottle A bottle discovered by Mackenzie during a treasure hunt. It was inside a box she believed to be her mother's old jewelry box. The bottle had "spritz me" written on it, so Mackenzie sprayed it on her arm. She said it smelled nice, and then collapsed. Presumably this would turn her into a mermaid. Strawberry Potion A red potion found by Sophia while out for a swim. It was in a wine glass, with a strawberry on the rim, and surrounded by a ring of lights. It's not clear if Sophia noticed the lights; she just thought it looked good and took a drink. As soon as she jumped back into the pool she turned into a mermaid. Truly Water A clear liquid in a spray bottle, found by Maya in her room. She spritzed it on her wrist, and was immediately disgusted by the fishy smell. She promptly went into her hot tub to relax, and transformed into a mermaid. Power-Granting Juice Gems A set of jewels that apparently appeared five hours after Faith and Alice turned into mermaids. According to the internet, they had to find these gems and drink their "juice." They discovered them fairly quickly, and as soon as they put the jewels into cups, they dissolved into liquid. They tasted bad, but had a decent aftertaste, and felt oddly bubbly in the girls' stomachs. Seconds later they lost consciousness, and upon waking up, both had hydrokinesis, cryokinesis and thermokinesis. Mermaid Magic A green potion labeled "Mermaid Magic," in an old Coke bottle with a cap made of tape. Bella found it on her back porch, and kept it until she could show it to Coral and Leah. According to the box their magic book came in, the potion would grant psychic powers, and they had to give it to a classmate named Sam. To be activated, the mermaids had to put all of their hands on the top and think about the powers. Mermaid Mist A bright blue potion which Emily found outside her house and drank. It tasted awful, but one swallow gave her hydrokinesis, which first materialized in a few hours later. It later disappeared. Orange Potion A nauseating potion Sofia assembled from unknown (transparent) ingredients, in order to give herself thermokinesis. It succeeded. Pink Potion A potion Cleo found in her house, along with two shell necklaces (one was apparently missing). Somehow she knew that she was supposed to give them to her friends to give them powers. It didn't taste good, but apparently worked. Tail Color Change Black Tail Antivirus A potion used to treat black tails and traumatic scale removal. Isabella and Ally's fairy godmothers sent it to them in a syringe, with instructions to inject it into the scab on Ally's tail. It was very painful but worked quickly. Enchanted A perfume Brooklyn found in her family's basement. As soon as she sprayed it on herself, she popped a tail--but while hers was usually silver, now it turned blue. The label on the back said that it was a tail color-changing potion. Note & Bottle A green, foul-smelling and tasting potion in an opaque purple bottle, which Zoe found along with a note. It told her to drink the potion, then recite the following: : The color of me : The inside of me : Your tail shall be : Green. She obeyed and her tail materialized as the new color. Anti-Tail Potions 24-Hour Dryness A green potion given to April and Aria by the Sirens. It smelled and tasted like old egg salad, according to Aria, but turned both of them into humans for twenty-four hours, even if they got wet. Gummy Bears For unclear reasons, Aidan's gummy bears turned his sister back into a human after she popped a tail. Orange Potion A potion given to Justin by a Mermaid Government representative. It would keep him from turning into a merman for a pool party. It didn't last long, and left him with a tingling sensation when it wore off. Tail-Away Spray A blue potion in a spray bottle, which Ashley found after wishing for just such a potion. Sure enough, it sped up her tail drying off when she tested it. Other Healing Spell This potion had to be found by the ones who wanted to use it. It originally looked lime green, but when Andy and Jordan found it, it had turned pink. When Andy applied it to the bruise he wanted healed, it knocked them both unconscious and rendered them temporarily tailless. Evil Mermaid Gum A "gift" from the evil mermaids disguised as mint chocolate chip gum. It nearly turned Sofia into one of them, though the only visible symptom was blue eyeshadow. David's Potion A green potion that appeared in front of David. He drank it and immediately popped a tail, even though he was dry, and it refused to go away. The tail would have worn off on its own, but David took another drink, which also made him giggly. Getting wet also reversed the tail. Memory Restoration Powder A white powder possessed by Marlowe. A pinch sprinkled on the skin will restore magically wiped memories. Negating Fruit A slice of green fruit soaked in blue potion. It was sent to Caroline to turn David human again, and worked with no apparent side effects. Neptonic Potions These potions were created by mermaids from the planet Neptune and sent to Kristie. They are intended for mermaids only, but they induce unusual side effects in Sirens. Blue Aroma Sniffing this potion will allow a mermaid to dream whatever important message she needs to receive. A Siren will be put to sleep for two hours. Green Aroma Sniffing this potion will allow a mermaid to find what she is looking for. A Siren will be non-fatally poisoned; symptoms are dizziness, nausea and unconsciousness. Slapping Potion It's not clear where this potion came from or how it worked, but Marina summoned it and made Justin drink it. When he did he started hitting himself. Time Travel A transparent potion Sofia assembled from unknown ingredients. As soon as she drank it, she traveled back in time (she didn't change locations). She became stuck and had to be rescued by a senior mermaid, Destiny. Wish Potion A transparent potion that Mist the Mer-Fairy stole from the fairy laboratory and gave to Claire. She wished to become a mermaid again and took one sip. It knocked her unconscious, but when she woke up she had her tail again. Unclear Effect Pink Knockout A nasty-tasting pink potion which Reeva found in a glass in her bedroom. She drank it and promptly lost consciousness. Afterwards she apparently was stolen by the Princess of Mermaid Darkness, though whether that was her power or part of the potion (assuming it happened at all and wasn't just a dream) wasn't clear. Category:Magic